


This Never Happened

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Cass has an Audition she wants to keep secret.





	This Never Happened

It was simple, she’d watch Helena and Terry, get through her events, and plot her heist. (Just cause she was a married woman did not mean she was giving up her life as Catwoman! Be knew her well enough to know she wasn’t going to give up her life, and if they were in a row then her husband could chase her ass just like he had all the other times. Marriage changed nothing, nothing! Well, she did live with the asshole now, but minor details. And his horde of kids, but again, minor details!) And because it was a simple day as she looked over the blue prints, when she felt the rustle, which had her looking up to see the Bat’s daughter creeping into the room.

“Cass?” she drawled and the young girl stopped, staring at her with large, unblinking dark eyes. “What are you doing?”

The girl was perilously poised on a bookcase; not unlike her father would be, and looked about ready to pounce, before she leapt down gracefully to land on Selina’s self-proclaimed desk. Which had her pulling her plans closer to herself as she stared at her step daughter.

“Need help.” Cass stated awkwardly.

“With what?” she asked as she folded her plans and tucked them in he drawer, then caught a toddling Terry before he could face plant with her leg, the boy squealed in delight, his sister sat in her car seat with large blink blue eyes as she sucked her binkie. Selina had had the fortune of having been drafted in helping Cass with girl things before, like periods and dress shopping, but the way the girl was looking now it looked as if she’d been lost.

“Dance,” she answered. Then produced a flowery pink bag, and looked helpless, Selina blinked at the array of make up products in the bag, then at Cass.

“Oh, well, of course!” Selina chuckled, a bit relieved as she stood, scooping Terry up onto her hip then grabbing Helena’s carseat as they walked with Cass out of the library towards hers’ and Bruce’s suite. Dropping Terry in his play pin and setting Helena on the bed, Selina turned on the young woman.

“Alright, so what are you after doing? when is the recital, I don’t remember B having tickets yet. Or have you told him?” Selina asked as she sat the young woman on a stool in the bathroom.

“Haven’t told,” Cass muttered as she frowned.

“Don’t fret, B will probably brag and beam with pride.

“Audition,” Cass elaborated for her.

“I see, well, in that case I must insist that we go bold. Stage make up is nothing like Gala makeup or television, here we are on show. Do you need a ride to the audition?” she asked as she rounded on the girl.

“Please?” Cass answered.

“Alright, I’ll get Tim to babysit with Dami, it’ll be a girl’s night out, and when you got the part, we’ll tell B, deal?” she smiled

Cass’s lips drew back in a large smile as she looked like she was positively beamine with delight at this revelation. Selina tilted her head, whispered instructions, gave explanations as she helped paint Cass’ face into a beautiful doll. Paling the girl’s creamy skin, staining her full lips red, drawing out her lashes, highlighting the girl’s beautiful chocolate-caramel eyes, dashing her cheeks a bashful red, she finished. Drawing Cass’s midnight hair was easy as it formed a perfect bun atop her head.

Cass stared at heself and Selina clasped her shoulders as she came over so their face’s were side by side. “You are gorgeous.”

Cass smiled then.

“Get your things, I’ll get the boys to watch the babies,” she patted Cass’s shoulders as she turned to collect the now napping Terry and limp noodle Helena.

“Tim!” she shouted, the teen’s head snapped up, and she dropped Terry in his lap. “You’re in charge, Cass and I will be back in a bit.”

“What!? Wait!” Tim shouted, Selina sauntered off, snatching up her purse as she walked to the garage. She grabbed the keys to one of B’s Audi’s and saw Cass standing there nervously with a dufflebag slung over her shoulder.

“Ready, come on,” she gestured as she got into the car. Cass clambered in after her and she started the engine. The music that filled the car was that of Swan Lake, and Selina let Cass imagine whatever it was that she needed in silence as they drove through Gotham. May was every dreary, and she was enjoying the peace of Cass’s company.

The young girl, who’d always been a aised weapon was a very sweet girl, not a fighter’s temperament, but Selina was coming to find she adored B’s eldest daughter. Cass was growing on her, and as they pulled up to the studio that Cass had been pointing directions for Selina parked.

“I…” Cass started as she shrunk in her seat.

“You’re going to go in there, rock this audition and come out and tell me you have the part, then we’ll plot on springing it on your father,” Selina supplied before Cass could back out.

“But…”

“Go! Break a leg; don’t do that literally kid, but do your best,” Selina smiled.

“Thank you…” Cass smiled a bit then Selina was blinking as she found herself with an armful of Cassandra Cain.

“Of course,” Selina murmured as she slowly wrapped her arms around Cass in a light hug before she released her.

“Mom,” Cass said.

“We’ll stick to Cat, now get out there and kick ass! And this never happened, kid,” Selina said kissing Cass’s head before the girl was bounding out of the girl with the other young ladies in tutus. Selina snorted at the mere thought of any of these other athletes daring to think they could out dance her daughter then paused at the thought before groaning.

She was just going to be like B and adopt these fucking kids!

God save her!


End file.
